The present invention refers to air distribution systems for motor vehicles, of the type that include:                at least one airflow inlet duct,        a number of air outlet vents in the motor vehicle's driver and passenger compartment, and        an air distribution device, including:        an inlet that receives airflow from the said inlet duct, and        a number of outlets situated away from the said outlet vents and connected to them by respective ducts.        